


And Then There Was Finn [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: picks up where 'A Farm in Iowa' left off - Rodney makes his move, John finds Star Wars a hell of a lot more taxing than he'd ever imagined, and Katie Brown throws a curve ball, just to keep things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Finn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There Was Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117564) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Part 5 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:39:27

File size: 18 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/AndThenThereWasFinn.mp3)


End file.
